Drink And Dare
by Kiterie
Summary: GaiTenz, KakaIru It started out as a challenge and ended up as more.


Title: Drink and Dare  
Pairing: KakaIru and GaiTenz  
Summary: It started out as a challenge and ended up as more.  
Disclaimer: Well obviously I don't own Naruto or there would be sex in it.  
Author's Note: I started this like way back and then got distracted by something and I don't even remember for sure what the original intent for this was since I only had the one freaking paragraph. But I love GaiTenz and I wanted to finish it so I did. It only seems appropriate to do something with Gai, Kakashi, and challenges when doing A Very Youthful Challenge with Jofelly so I really really couldn't resist.

* * *

It had _started_ with a challenge from an obvious source and not surprisingly ended up with Kakashi unable to see straight. This time it wasn't because he'd been kicked in the head or used up all of his chakra but because he was quite simply shit faced. He wasn't about to complain given that he was pretty sure he'd won. Gai hadn't touched his drink since before Kakashi had taken his last shot so it gave to reason he'd won. He couldn't say that it was entirely fair since he'd changed the rules to give himself an advantage and left Gai unable to continue. It was after all hard to continue when you had somebody's tongue half-way down your throat. Winning by improvisation was still winning after all.

"That's an interesting use of Mokuton," Iruka said sliding into the booth beside him.

Kakashi looked over, grinning at the chunin. "Remote use too. Didn'tcha know I can do anything." The room spun slight and he let out a low whistle.

Iruka laughed and shook his head. "How _exactly_ did you get him to do that?"

"Uh... woah headache..." Kakashi laid his head on the table then winced when he banged it too hard against the top. "it was part of the challenge," he managed finally. "Drink and dare."

"I know that game. You take a shot then a dare, first person to stop taking drink loses." He chuckled and rubbed Kakashi's back. "So you got Gai drunk then dared him to kiss Yamato?"

It was weird to hear Iruka use Tenzou's undercover name when he was so drunk and it took him a second to catch up mentally. Sliding the side of his forehead against the table, Kakashi nodded. "I win." It had technically only worked because Tenzou had been there drinking with Asuma and was already fairly drunk when he and Gai had shown up and started their game.

Most of the dares had been handstands, letting the other throw kunais at things on top of their head, stripping... Admittedly the stripping had also been Kakashi's suggestions since Gai was far too upstanding to suggest it first. First but not last as was evidenced by the fact that he only had his boxers and mask left on. Gai had bright green briefs and his ever present orange leg warmers. It was when he'd realized Gai was ahead. He had one last thing he could take off and really running around without boxers was a bit drafty.

Iruka picked Kakashi's hitai-ate up off of the table. "We need to get you home." He pulled on Kakashi's shoulder, forcing him to sit up, then tied the head band on over his eye.

"But I wanna watch," Kakashi protested. Tenzou and Gai were grinding against each other and groping each other, completely oblivious to the rest of the people in the bar. He was fairly sure if he stayed he might get a full on show.

"No." Iruka's tone was scolding and he started picking up various discarded pieces of clothing. "They deserve some privacy, especially from you."

"But I won..." He couldn't help the whine.

Iruka shook his head. "I don't care. We're going home and I'm going to get Takumi-san to close this part of the bar."

Kakashi sulked but let Iruka pull him out of his seat and drag him to the door. He kept looking over his shoulder until they were through the door of the back room. "Maybe, if they really like it, I can get them to do it again," he chuckled.

Chuckling, Iruka leaned over and kissed his mask-covered cheek. "I'm pretty sure you'll be getting plenty of future performances without any kind of conniving on your part. They didn't look like they were able to keep their hands off anymore than we were able to when we first got together."

He had to admit that Iruka _did_ have a point. "True."

"So, how about instead we go home and put on our own show?" Iruka suggested, sliding his hand down Kakashi's back to squeeze his ass lightly.

"Mmm... Sensei." Watching was fun but not compared to being involved so the suggestion was one Kakashi was more than willing to take him up on.


End file.
